


The Very Strange Tale of Liam Payne

by General_Syndulla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Faun Niall, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Merman Harry, Merpeople, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Werewolf, Werewolf Liam, Werewolves, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne was an ordinary 20-year-old man. Completely ordinary, in fact. Except, of course, for the furry ears on his head and the tail on his bottom. And the strange way he would completely black out around the full moon every month...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liam Payne

Liam woke up on the cold, hard dirt, with sparse grass and weeds, rubbish strewn about. He was outside the suburbs of the city he lived in, near the forest. But how had he gotten there? He laid his head back on the ground and tried to remember the night before… Ah. He remembered now. Liam had gone nearly completely feral the night before, and had probably ruined something or ravaged someone’s home. His memory was only in glimpses, but he did remember a group of his neighbors overpowering him and tying him up, bringing him out here. But he didn’t understand why they had to do that… It wasn’t like Liam had MEANT to do any of those things or behave that way!

            Liam Payne was a pretty average 20-year-old. Around six feet tall with a strong build and a scruffy face, brown hair and eyes, short buzz-cut hairstyle with just a little on the top to style. His face was youthful and attractive, pudgy and almost babyish underneath all his facial hair. His body was anything but, toned and muscled, built well on a sturdy frame. But around a year ago he’d begun to feel… Not so average. He’d had a bit of a growth spurt, which happened sometimes to guys his age of course, but it wasn’t your typical growth spurt. Liam had noticed that he had become very strong, as in strong enough to break a drinking glass just by picking it up and holding it. He thought he was just having bad luck, until he realized while weight training that his normal bench-pressing weights were becoming easier and easier to lift.

            Then there was the hair. Liam was normally a kind of hairy guy anyway, but he’d noticed that even not so hairy places, like his back and hips and even his ears, were covered in a very fine and soft hair… Almost like fur. That and his ears had begun to look different. Liam hadn’t noticed it at first, but lately when he looked in the mirror he noticed that there was a distinct point to them that just wasn’t natural or normal-looking. He had begun to wear beanies over the tops of his ears to hide them, because he didn’t really know how to explain them. A person’s ears didn’t just change like that… Did they? Soon enough, Liam’s ears weren’t just pointed they were covered in fur, and on top of his head! Almost like an animal’s ears. Okay, definitely like an animal’s ears. A wolf’s to be exact. They were sleek and rounded, but pointy at the tips, and a deep brown color like his hair.

            Soon after, Liam noticed more and more animalistic features and tendencies cropping up on him. Within a week he also had a tail, fluffy and soft, the same cola brown color as his hair and ears. His teeth seemed to change, become sharper, his appetite changed, to the point where he was eating raw meats and fish at almost every meal. Some of these things were easy enough for Liam to hide because he lived alone, but they certainly made his social life difficult (How do you pick up women or hang with your friends at the bar when you have a large tail protruding from your behind??). More and more, Liam was just staying inside, alone and very lonely. But it wasn’t like he wasn’t totally used to being alone.

            Liam had spent much of his life alone. His parents and siblings had all been killed while the family was walking home from dinner one winter night. A drunk driver had swerved off the road and hit them. Liam had only been six years old when it happened, and as a result didn’t remember much about his family. His parents were wealthy, and had trust funds, savings accounts, and insurance that ensured Liam lived comfortably without a family. He had lived with a butler for the remainder of his childhood, and had only just recently moved to London on his own. That was around when all these strange things had begun happening to him. Slowly over the course of a year, Liam realized that he was exhibiting signs of lycanthropy… But that couldn’t really be it. Such things were only in fairy stories. Right?

            But yet, it was the only explanation that he could think of. He had been so young when his family was killed… Was it possible they were part of some secret society of werewolves?? It was all Liam had been able to think of. His symptoms had been growing worse and worse the past month as well. He was blacking out around and on the night of the full moon, and when he came to, destruction was usually in his wake. Liam hadn’t killed anyone, or even really done any serious harm, but he did have a habit of raiding people’s homes for food, and if interrupted he could become a little violent. He had thrown his friend nearly ten feet across the house the last time that had happened. It wasn’t like Liam could help himself, or control himself… No wonder his neighbors hated him, and his friends had begun to distance themselves.

            He shakily got up, dusted the dirt off himself and started the walk back home. Liam wondered what he would have to apologize and pay for this time… As he approached his humble, but somehow stately home he realized the damage he had done the night before. Trash was scattered all over the yard. Several of his windows were broken out, curtains blowing in the stale summer morning wind. His car was nowhere to be found. As Liam hastily entered the house (The door was, of course, unlocked) he saw claw and bite marks in his furniture, overturned and shredded. The walls and wallpaper were ripped asunder, holes punched in his television and the mirror in the dining room. The kitchen, two bedrooms and bathroom were also in the same ravaged state.

            As Liam sat on his ripped up mattress, he held his head in his hands. If he had done this to his own home, he could only imagine what he may have done elsewhere in town… Just as Liam was deliberating how he should handle the situation, he suddenly heard a buzzing sound coming from somewhere in the room. He got up and looked around for the source of the noise. That was the other thing about all the new changes in his body… He had developed extraordinary hearing. Like… On another level completely! Liam could hear a pin drop in a crowded room if he focused on it. He followed his ears to the sound, and found his phone underneath his nightstand table. The buzzing was a friend and co-worker texting him… About the state of their own home. As Liam read through the message, he saw more and more piling up in his inbox, messages and links to local news and video clips detailing what had happened the night before.

            Liam had really messed up this time. He had trashed three of his friends’ homes in a similar way to his own when they had tried to stop him ravaging a neighbor’s house. Liam had pretty much destroyed five homes on their block counting his own. He groaned loudly and flopped back on the bed, slapping his face. Liam couldn’t keep paying his way out of these situations. Well, he could. But it didn’t make what he did morally right and possibly legally for that matter. Liam was bound to get sued eventually if he kept at it. He had been lucky to this point to have had patient friends be his only “victims”… But now the damage had spread to a third party, and that was dangerous for Liam.

            Little did Liam know, his neighbors and even friends were thinking the same thing. After paying for all the damages and reconstruction and replacement of everything he had destroyed, Liam found himself very lonely. Not because he wanted to be, of course, but because he was becoming something of a social pariah. The young socialite was invited out less and less. He found his calendar slowly becoming emptier and emptier as time progressed. Liam went almost a full month without seeing anyone. It was devastating to Liam, always one to be social and make friends and plans. When he tried to instead be the one inviting people out, he got excuses, got stood up, or just flat out told “no”. Liam felt horrible and began to spend more and more time in bed.

            As the days wore on, Liam realized that the month’s full moon was nearing. His stomach dropped as he remembered what had happened last month. The final straw for his friends and his social life. He felt fear, regret, loneliness, despair, all feelings that were almost second nature for him now, welling up again inside. He sighed and got up, beginning to pace around the room as he thought about what he could do to try and stop himself from repeating what had happened. Liam knew from experience that doing things like medicating, restraining, and having someone watch him didn’t work at all. He snapped his fingers as he thought of a new answer for his problem. “That’s it!” Liam grinned at himself in the mirror.

            He would simply go away. Liam would remove himself from the equation entirely. If he wasn’t around, no one could get hurt or have their things ruined, right? He began to pack two duffel bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First post on AO3... Longtime listener, first time caller. :) I don't publish my creative writing work very often at all, and as a student am liable to have long periods without updates... But let me know what you think in the comments! Any suggestions are also welcome, be they for plot and story direction or nitpicks (Britpicks especially welcome). I more or less have how I want the very basic premise of the story planned out... (Can you tell from my tags! :P) But any suggestions are appreciated!
> 
> I do plan on writing intense and explicit sexual content at some point, thus the rating. It's a preemptive warning of sorts.
> 
> Thanks a ton for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	2. Niall Horan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's getaway plan worked... For the most part. But now his frenzied state has landed him in a stranger's backyard. A rather interesting stranger that may have more in common with Liam than he ever thought possible.

It took Liam no time at all to pack up what he needed for his plans. He packed five outfits with underwear and socks, and a spare pair of boots. He was sure to pack his favorite books and a decent amount of cash, as well as his identification (Just in case). In his second bag, Liam packed up a tent and nonperishable foods, as well as his camping supplies for cooking and staying warm. Liam left his phone, his bank card, everything else behind, and a note in case anyone did come looking for him. He doubted anyone would. Liam waited for twilight before setting out on his journey. The plan Liam had concocted was simple, but he hoped it would be effective too. He planned on camping out, roughing it so to speak, until his full moon “episode” was over.

            Liam was in scouts as a child. Because of this, he knew exactly what to do to keep warm and safe in wilderness. He hiked up to the forest on the edge of town, where he had woken up after his last incident. He figured he had to have been heading that way for some reason… And it was desolate and separated enough from society to make it safe for others for him to be there. So of course it had served as his inspiration when trying to think of a location for his getaway. By nightfall, Liam had set up his tent deep in the woods, and was cooking his dinner, singing campfire songs to himself. He wished harder than ever that he had a friend to share the fire with. Liam’s social life had been such a rollercoaster that he thought he would have been more accustomed to this type of rejection by now. But judging by the sinking feeling that had become a normal occurrence, it was quite the opposite.

            Liam had his meal (A half-cooked tin of beans, with bread and some sweets and a dark ale), was sure to clean up and put out his fire, and retired to bed. As he nestled into his sleeping bag and blankets, listening to the sounds of night and the forest around him, his heart wanted to burst. Liam wished he knew why he was the way he was. At least alone and secluded like this, he could no longer hurt his friends or neighbors, or anyone else for that matter. As he drifted off to sleep, he dreamed empty, wanting dreams of being normal again, of his old life, as though none of this had ever happened.

            Liam must have gone wild at some point in the night, because when he came to, his entire body hurt. He was scraped and scratched and bruised all over, and as he sat up to get his bearings, he smelled smoke. That was strange… He could have sworn he had extinguished his fire before going to bed. But as Liam’s groggy senses came to wake, he realized he was not at his own campsite at all. He was in a clearing, almost like a field in fact. The forest’s edge lay only 10 feet from him, and the air was crisp with morning dew. The forest continued again another 200 or so yards from him, and small hills dotted the landscape. As Liam took in his surroundings, he noticed a comfy-looking little cottage, embedded into the side of the hill nearest the edge of the forest. He sniffed delicately at the air, and determined that’s where the smells of fire were coming form, smoke pouring from the chimney. It smelled warm and comfortable inside… Liam almost wished he could invite himself in. But, first and foremost, he was just glad he hadn’t already intruded on this person’s space in his feral state. He turned on his heel to continue on his way. He needed to find his way back to his site!

            But as Liam turned, he heard a distinct chuckle emanate from behind him. “Oh! You’re finally awake, are ye Mr. Liam?” Liam spun back around, his tail whipping behind him, ears flat. That was when he realized all his wolfish parts were showing! He tucked his tail against the backs of his legs and rubbed his hands over his ears. But as he looked at the source of the voice, he realized he might not have to hide very much at all. The source of the voice was what at first appeared to be a young man, at least the top half of him did. He was lean and slender, pale with splashes of freckles on his shoulders and dark, almost black hair over his forehead. But it was what was past his waist that really made Liam look twice.

            From just underneath his bellybutton down, he was distinctly goat-like. His legs bowed at the knees like a goat’s. He was covered in furry black hair like a goat. He had hooves like a goat. And even a wiggly little tail like a goat. Liam squinted. He must have surely been dreaming, passed out somewhere after his frenzy. “Um… What??” He replied simply. The smaller boy laughed and held out his hand. “I’m Niall. Niall Horan. Want to come inside? It’s going to rain soon.” The dark-haired boy nodded to the sky.  “Niall,” Liam thought, “What an interesting name.” Liam shrugged and decided to take him up on his offer, following him into the tiny cottage, being careful not to bump his head.

            Niall was hardly up to Liam’s shoulder, but his laughter and his energy outpaced Liam by far. He was boisterous, playful, and energetic. He spoke with a thick Irish accent, sometimes so quickly that Liam’s brain barely had time to understand him. Niall’s ears were pointed at the tips and two black and shiny horns protruded from the sides of his head, near his temples. Liam still had a sort of surreal, dreamlike quality surrounding everything he was processing and seeing. “So… That’s not a costume?” He asked Niall again as he sat down at his small kitchen table with him and a cup of strong tea. Niall sat across, laughing. “As much of a costume as those ears and tail ye got there!” He motioned to Liam’s head, making him blush embarrassedly. He scratched behind his left ear, making it flick and twitch. “So… This is for real right now. Not a dream.” Niall shook his head. “100% for real!  I take it ye never met a faun before.” Liam tilted his head inquisitively. Niall huffed and smirked at him, shaking his head. “Faun! I’m basically like a forest spirit. Y’know. Magic powers and all that.” He wiggled his fingers.

            Liam’s head buzzed with questions. “So… I mean… You’re like a fairy tale! Like a story. Like Aesop. I mean…” He sighed, trying to gather his thoughts and present them coherently. It was so unlike him to get so flustered. Niall patiently waited for him to speak. “Everything in fairy stories… Is it real, then?” Niall shrugged. “Some of it. I mean, creatures like me, like you, us, yeah, we’re definitely real aren’t we??” Niall explained calmly and matter-of-factly. “But other things like… Eating people, killing people, torture… That’s crap. No one’s like that.” He rolled his baby blue eyes. “That shit about merpeople luring and devouring sailors is complete garbage. One of my best friends in the entire world is a merman and he’s never eaten anyone or anything like that. Not devouring _flesh_ anyway.” He raised his eyebrows, chuckling to himself.

            The innuendo soared straight over Liam’s head, and he leaned closer to the table as he listened to Niall talk. Fairy stories were real. The man talking to him was half-goat, half-person. And his best friend lived in water and had a fishtail. Maybe there were other people like Liam. He suddenly felt a surge of hope, the first feeling like that in nearly a year. His dark, chocolate brown eyes widened and his tail thumped excitedly behind him. “Are there others?? Like me?” Niall stroked his slightly scruffy chin. “Hmm. No one’s really seen a werewolf in these parts for at least a century. They’re certainly out there, but you’re the first of your kind around here in a long time.”

            His kind? Werewolf?? The answers to Liam’s questions only left him with more. His eyes were unblinking. Niall only laughed at his expression. “Where are you from, anyway? I saw you trying to hide your ears…” Liam blushed and shyly explained his predicament and his past to Niall, who narrowed his eyes and listened quietly. “Very interesting… So you had no werewolf qualities until recently? After your 20th birthday? That’s pretty unusual.” Liam’s hopes sank, shot out of the sky. His ears lowered on his head. So he was a freak, even among freaks. Niall suddenly clapped him on the shoulder. “Hey! But it’s not all bad, ye?? Now I can introduce you to more magic people. More people that will understand you. In fact, I know someone who might be able to help you with your little “full moon problem”.” He winked, smirking.

            Liam was filled with hope once again. He desperately hoped Niall was serious so he wouldn’t have to experience feeling deflated again. “Help me?? Like how?” Niall nodded. “We’ll have to talk to him about it first, but I bet he’ll have just the cure for you…” Niall got up, clearing their emptied teacups. As Liam relaxed in his chair feeling at ease and even comfortable for the first time in a month, he suddenly sat bolt upright. His belongings! His tent and food and clothes. And his I.D.! He had left it all behind in his werewolf state. “Um, Niall, I’m really sorry, and you’ve been incredibly lovely, really, but I have to…” Niall cut him off. “Get yer stuff? Already sorted that.” He motioned nonchalantly to the hallway off the kitchen. “Room in the back.” He said again as he washed their cups at his little sink, tail flicking. Liam blushed. “Oh…” No wonder Niall had known his name before.

            Liam awkwardly let Niall lead him through his little house, furnished with wooden, handcrafted furniture and odd knick-knacks all over. Some of the things he had were regular things you would expect to see in anyone’s home, like a toaster, oven, sink, even a small television and gaming consoles in a little sitting area full of spindly chairs. But other things were more naturalistic, like the furniture and walls being completely wooden, skins and other animal ornaments hung from the walls and ceilings alongside photographs. Everything was very narrow and a little small, likely built especially for Niall. Liam had to squeeze through most of the spaces. There was a small bathroom and three rooms, one of which was Niall’s and was closed off.

            Niall led Liam into the room across from his own, where he found his own things piled up neatly on the small, but comfortable-looking bed. He gasped, and held himself, his tail flying back and forth behind him. “Niall, I… Thanks so much!!” Niall laughed and waved him off. “No worries. You must be exhausted after transforming. Why don’t you rest for a while and I’ll wake you up for lunch?” Liam nodded. “That sounds great. Thanks…” He began to slowly unbundle his things, intending to change into pajamas and drift off as soon as he could. “Um… I should be done with that, too… So, I won’t totally ruin your house.” He laughed sheepishly, more out of awkward shyness than anything else. Niall nodded knowingly. “After lunch, how about I take you to meet a friend? His name’s Harry. I think you’ll like him.” Liam nodded. “I would like that.”

            Niall soon left him, and Liam cuddled into the comfortable and soft, sturdy bed. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep, one of the best he’d had in months, dreaming of his new friend and what the day would hold in store for him. Liam couldn’t imagine where his life would go now. He was so curious about the new world around him. Liam was experiencing life in a way he never thought he would have or could have. Liam had high hopes once again, as well as a lot to process! He desperately needed this sleep. He was grateful for Niall’s help, grateful for his kind listening and reassuring words. Liam was just grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Niall is a difficult person for me to write, so I'm sorry if any of his lines or actions came off as totally OOC. Comments and crit welcome!


	3. Harry Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finally meets the close friend that Niall told him about. The more Liam learns about this new world, the more he likes it! But will he ever go back to his human life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry it has been so long! I graduated with my first college degree and am preparing to go to university now, and the story kind of got lost. Most of this was written before 2015 and I just needed a few days to sit and wrap it up. Enjoy and as always let me know in the comments if you want to see anything in particular or if you have any critiques or corrections. Despite everything that has happened I do still intend to include Zayn. I thought of leaving him out for a while but I love him too much. Harry and Niall are difficult for me to write, so I hope I have done them justice.

Niall woke Liam up nearly two hours later, when lunch was ready. “Hey Liam, it’s time to get up!” He stuck his head through a crack in the door to call to him. Liam sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and sighing. “Coming, coming…” He mumbled quietly as he got up and stretched. Niall disappeared down the hall, hooves clicking away on the wooden floor. Liam got changed into a new outfit, ripped jeans and a Lakers t-shirt before he followed Niall to his kitchen. Liam sat at the table, where a bowl full of a hot, meaty stew sat. His delicate nose twitched as he smelled the food, and his mouth watered. “Niall, this is awesome… Thanks so much, mate.” Niall shrugged as he sat with his own bowl. “No worries. I usually cook enough to last me a few days anyway, so it’ll be nice to have someone to share with.”

They ate in silence, Liam quite sleepy still but also not quite knowing what else to say. He was starting to feel a little awkward for leaning on Niall so much without offering much in the way of “thank you”, except words of course. But before he had a chance to bring up his feelings Niall was already telling him about what he had planned for the rest of the day. “We’ll have to travel a little to get to where Harry hangs out. But it shouldn’t take longer than maybe an hour.” He smiled cheerfully at Liam. Liam’s brown eyes widened and he blinked, face crinkled into a smile. “Oh, cool! He sounds interesting I can’t wait to meet him.” Liam said happily through a mouthful of hot stew. After lunch, Liam helped Niall to clean their dishes (Niall washed while Liam dried) and Niall began to pack a bag for their journey.

Liam came over, tail twitching, sensitive nose sniffing. “Food?” He asked curiously. Niall smiled up at him, slinging the green drawstring sack over his shoulder. “Lunch for Harry and snacks for us, specifically!” He chirped, ruffling Liam’s hair and making him snort. “By the time we get there we’ll have worked up a bit of an appetite. And I always bring Harry food when I go to visit…” Niall explained as Liam got on his sneakers. They left Niall’s cottage and he locked the door behind them, the duo setting off in the opposite direction from which Liam had come, deeper into the forest.

“So, what’s life in the town like?” Niall asked as they trenched along, genuinely curious. “Me mum always told me all sorts of spooky ghost stories to get me to stay away, and they worked pretty well for a long time, but I can’t deny I’m curious.” Liam laughed. “Well, I don’t know! A lot like your life, I suppose, but no one’s got powers or anything. We’re all quite plain.” One of Niall’s pointed ears twitched. “’We’re’? Yer not a human anymore, Liam.” He reminded, and Liam blushed. He was right. Liam wasn’t human in the least. He was growing more wolf than human by the day.

The rest of their walk was pretty insightful, for Niall at least. Liam told him all about the human world, about the clothes and styles that were trendy, about the sports they played and how humans looked different but generally weren’t anything special or unique like magic folk were. Niall had retrieved a baggy of popcorn from his bag and was crunching away, listening intently to Liam’s explanations. Liam was explaining to Niall the rules of basketball when Niall suddenly waved, gaze focused on a distance to the left of them. Liam paused and followed his eyes to a clearing, illuminated by the sunlight. He could hear running water and saw a figure toward the edge of the clearing, which was waving back and calling to Niall in a slow drawl. “Hello!” It must have been Harry.

Niall started to walk faster, leading the way to the clearing. It was a large space, a gorgeous wildflower-filled meadow with a small but deep pool, with a wide and deep stream trickling into it. It must have led to a river nearby. Liam could distantly hear it roaring. In the pool, lounging on one of the larger rocks near the edge was a mermaid. Liam had to do a double-take. Not only was this person definitely a mermaid, but also not quite a maid. Maybe merman was a more appropriate description. Like Niall, he was human on top. But on the bottom, like a large fish. His human part was toned and tanned from swimming all day in the sun, his torso and arms covered in tattoos. He had a very handsome face, with serious green eyes and a dazed, but curious expression. His hair was long, shoulder-length and brown, with waves and curls. His tail was beautiful and iridescent, big scales shimmering in the sun. They appeared to be blue, but depending on the angle the sun hit them at they shone in a rainbow of colors. His fin was a pale, translucent blue. The merman waved again. “Hello!” He repeated, and Liam snapped out of his trance-like staring state and waved back. “Uh… Hi!”

Harry squinted up at Liam, looking at his ears and tail. “Hey, that’s a werewolf! You brought me a werewolf!” Harry looked excited. Niall laughed and scratched his head. “Yep. He’s a werewolf alright!” Harry looked in awe. He thought werewolves had all been killed or exiled from England. His eyes began to rove over Liam’s body, and Liam had the distinct feeling he was being mentally undressed. He rubbed his arm awkwardly and laughed. Niall broke the silence, coming over to Harry and sitting next to him, taking out the lunch. “Brought you somethin’.” Harry gasped and crawled closer, lying on his belly and folding his arms under his chest. His tail thumped on the rock he was perched on, splashing water off. “Yes!! Niall, you always make me the best lunches.” Liam sat next to them, and as he did so he noticed Harry beginning to stare at him again, his green eyes dark. Liam scratched at his ear. “Ah… Ha ha.” He laughed awkwardly and quirked an eyebrow, making Harry grin. He stuck his palm out. “I’m Harry. Harry Styles!” Liam obliged him and shook his hand. “I’m Liam Payne.” He laughed shyly, eyes crinkling up as he smiled. Harry looked starstruck. A real werewolf! How interesting.

“So, are you like more wolf than person? Can you smell and hear really far and stuff?” Harry asked in his deep and droll drawl. Liam nodded and smiled. It was strange to have someone so interested in the parts of him that he had rejected for so long. Harry oohed and ahhed in awe. Niall laughed, munching on more popcorn and opening a baggy of pretzels, too. For Harry, Niall had packed a container of the stew they ate for lunch. Harry ate it quietly, still just staring and staring at Liam with the same fiercely serious expression, green eyes wide. Liam was blushing as he and Niall both explained to Harry just how Liam had gotten to where he was. Harry just kept staring. After lunch, Harry relaxed into the water on his back, arms folded behind his head, tail flipping and propelling him along.

“So Mr. Liam… are you going to move away from the fast-paced life of human society and join your people!!” Harry spread his arms wide in front of him with a laugh. It was interesting to Liam how Harry could flip between being so carefree and so serious. He smiled and shrugged. “I’m not totally sure… I’ve got a lot to digest and all… Er… I didn’t totally know that any of this stuff really existed until now.” Liam explained with a laugh. “It’s… A lot to process.” Liam explained as he forced himself to stop staring at Harry’s tail again. Harry smiled warmly. “I’m sure you’d fit in just fine…” Harry reassured and rolled onto his belly in the water, diving under briefly before resurfacing at the shore. He rested his elbows on a rock and smiled up at Liam. Liam liked looking into Harry’s green gaze. It was warm and inviting but also so mysterious. He sat back on the little blanket Niall had lay out. “So, were you two born um… Magical?” He ventured, not wanting to offend them but also not quite knowing how to refer to them. Niall threw his head back and his loud laugh echoed off the trees, kicking his hooves. Liam blushed for what was probably the millionth time that afternoon. Harry gave Niall a stern look, brow furrowed and lips thin. “Heyyy be nice. That’s a legitimate question I think.” Harry nodded.

Niall sat up and wiped his eyes. “Ahhh. Okay, I’m sorry. Humans are just…” He shook his head then held his hand out. “Oh, I mean, no offense! I know you’re not HUMAN but…” It was Liam’s turn to laugh now. He shrugged. “Hey, I’m still getting used to this werewolf thing…” Harry still had a stern expression. “Well, I’ve always been a merperson. I used to live in the ocean, though.” Harry shrugged. "I grew up in the Atlantic.” Harry explained in a docile tone. Liam sat up, interested. “What is it like?” Harry hummed and suddenly gained a dreamy expression as he rested his head in his hands.

“Huge… There are so many things to do and merpeople and all sorts of animals.” He sighed happily. Niall rolled his eyes. “Okay, city boy.” Liam laughed with a confused tone. “City?” Harry nodded. “I grew up in Atlantis! This river is pretty small-time to me… There are only a few hundred merpeople living here. But in Atlantis… There were millions.” He explained with a chuckle. Liam gaped. “Atlantis. Like, the lost underwater city? That’s real too??” Niall began to cackle again. Harry shot him another look. Who could blame Liam? Harry smiled patiently. “Lost! Ha ha. Yes. That’s sort of like the capital of merpeople civilization.” Harry explained in his droll and patient tone. Liam was blown away. Niall was still kicking his hooves and rolling around on his back as he laughed. “Liam you are the most interesting person I’ve ever met!” He managed through his tears. Liam scratched behind one of his ears, smiling sheepishly. Harry smiled and rested his chin on his arms. “Niall grew up in the countryside like this so he’s used to it but I do miss the hustle and bustle.” Niall sat up as he wiped his eyes. “‘Ey don’t make me sound like some sort of bumpkin.” A few more chuckles escaped him as he reached his hand into the pool to splash Harry. 

Niall smiled at Liam as he sat up. “Well, I grew up in Ireland. As ye’ve probably been able to tell by the accent.” Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. “OBVIOUSLY, Niall.” Harry was met with another splash and he laughed and slapped his tail on the water to splash Niall back. Niall shielded himself with his hands and laughed before flopping back on their blanket. “I grew up in a forest sort of like this… It was a little bit bigger and greener, and a lot further from civilization.” Niall explained in his rough accent. Liam smiled as he listened to them both. “So why did you come here?” He asked in a genuinely curious tone. Niall seemed to gain a sheepish sort of expression but Harry still looked like he was daydreaming of his old city.

Niall spoke first as he stroked his chin. “Err. Well, I sort of lost my home. Humans came and bulldozed my forest. Totally flattened it all. It’s a township now…” He sighed and his mouth thinned as he played with the fur on his leg. “So, I moved here. A bit far from home, but I didn’t want to be there anymore. It was too hard.” He explained in a flat and unaffected tone. Liam suddenly felt terrible for asking. It was obviously still a painful subject for Niall. Harry broke the short but awkward silence. “I was just tired of a larger city. It was too hard to live. I ran out of money and decided I wanted to live somewhere else.” He smiled and shrugged. A simple enough answer. Liam looked around the trees and the water around them. Were there really more magical folk out there, in this forest? Liam swore he could distantly hear things, moving and shifting, voices. His ears were so sensitive. But until he saw it, Liam supposed he would have a hard time believing it. Everything still seemed to have an ethereal sort of quality around it. He rubbed his eyes and Niall laughed, coming back around to his usual chipper self. “Aw, we’ve gone and mixed him up. Everything he knows is a lie!!” Niall joked with another cackle. Harry even smiled at Liam now. Liam had to laugh at himself too. “It’s true… I never would have thought there was so much in this forest. I’m thinking of everything I thought I saw or every forest I’ve played in as a kid… My trips to the ocean.” He babbled on and both men laughed again.

Harry rested his chin in his hand. “I never understood why humans want to erase us by making us part of some strange and otherworldly lore, you know?” Niall grinned. “The eternal question.” He cackled again. Liam rubbed his finger on his lips as he thought about it. Suddenly everything he had worried about seemed so small. He had only met two other magic people but it was such a welcoming feeling, not having to hide who (or what) he really was. Harry surveyed him with a curious grin. “Liam’s thinking really hard.” Liam laughed and shyly scratched at his ear. “Well… I just feel really grateful is all. You two have really made me feel a lot better about myself, you know?” His fluffy tail flicked behind him. “How many others live here?”

Harry and Niall both looked deep in thought but it was again Niall who answered first. “Well, I know there are maybe a few hundred other fauns. I’ve met faeries and of course all the merpeople,” Harry waved his hand lazily with a peaceful grin at this. “But I’ve also met sentient animals, a few dragons… Harpies, a few giants, nymphs, which are VERY different from faeries ye know, and… Well, loads. Loads of different things live here.” Niall shrugged as he trailed off. Liam’s warm brown eyes were wide as he processed Niall’s list. Harry shook his finger. “Hey, you forgot kappas! And we have a few selkies too. And the leviathan in the lake.” Harry added. Liam blinked for the first time in over a minute. Niall snorted. “We’ll introduce you.” He reassured with a sarcastic nod and grin. “Harry here’s a real social butterfly. I think he knows everyone, don’t ye lad?” Harry nodded proudly.

Liam gulped. It just didn’t seem so populated where they were! Harry seemed to read Liam’s mind. “We’re sort of on the outskirts of the main population here. Our Niall’s a real recluse, you know.” Niall rolled his eyes and grinned, but he didn’t deny Harry’s accusation. Harry’s green eyes widened with an idea. “Hey, if Liam wants to see the main part of the forest I know who we could go visit!” He smiled brightly. Niall groaned. “No. He doesn’t want me at his house since I got drunk off that ether…” Niall seemed to stare into space as though having some sort of traumatic flashback. Harry laughed. “Nonsense. Louis loves you! Liam, we should take you to see my friend Louis. He lives in the town and he’s really cool and funny. He can show us around!” Harry looked so eager Liam couldn’t say no. He shrugged. “Why not?”

Harry looked ecstatic. “Yes! I’ll have to phone him as soon as I get home. I bet he would even be willing to have us this weekend.” Harry clapped excitedly. Niall groaned as he sat up and began to pack up their little picnic. “Well, you just let me know how that goes.” He shot Harry a look, whose face grew quite concerned. “Niall I PROMISE he’s not still mad at you!” Niall laughed almost derisively and splashed Harry again. Liam ducked as the two got into another splash fight. He wondered vaguely who Louis was. And why Niall was so concerned that he apparently didn’t like him! As he was pondering this a wet hand slapped him under his tail. A rather animalistic yelp came from him and he jumped. Harry laughed. “It was great meeting you Liam. Make Niall bring you more! We’ll have tea at mine next time.” He promised as his tail propelled him away from the shore on his back. After Liam waved back at him he dove back under the water in a flash and was gone. Niall rolled his eyes, water trickling down his body, laughter still pealing from his mouth. “Well. We’ll be back on our way, won’t we?” He smiled cheerfully up at Liam as he threw the bag back over his shoulder.

As Niall and Liam walked back to Niall’s cottage, Liam got up the courage to ask Niall about Louis. “Oh, he’s a faerie who lives in the town. He’s a bit prissy I think, but Harry likes him well enough. He can be nice, but I got really drunk at his house party a few months ago and spewed everywhere.” Niall cackled. “He didn’t think it was very funny.” Niall smirked. “I helped clean up an’ all but he still doesn’t really talk to me.” Liam blinked. A faerie! His time in this forest was growing more and more interesting by the hour. “But aren’t faeries like, really tiny?” He asked as he tried to imagine Niall (and Harry, apparently) at a party at a faerie’s house. Niall nodded. “They can be, but Louis’s a little different. He comes from a very long and powerful line, he’s quite magical. He’s magicked himself to be as large as well, a human for example.” Niall grinned up at him. “We’ll see what he says to Harry. He’ll probably be very interested in meeting you… Werewolves are so uncommon and all. You’ll be quite popular here Liam.”

The rest of the day was one of the most relaxing Liam could remember in a long time. They lounged around Niall’s little cottage, ate leftover stew for dinner and played board games. After Niall won the third game straight of a strange sort of chess with animal pieces and rules like a video game Liam had once played (he still didn’t understand the rules), Liam decided it might be time for him to go to bed. “Um… You wouldn’t mind if I stayed with you another night would you?” Liam asked sheepishly, gazing up at Niall from under his long eyelashes. Niall smiled and shrugged. “Not at all mate, bed’s yers. Long as ye don’t snore too loud. Besides, last night didn’t really count. You just sort of showed up in my clearing.” Niall laughed. Liam stood and scratched nervously at his ear, tail swishing around on the floor. “I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you Niall.” He smiled kindly at him. Niall waved his hand at him. “Go to bed!”

Liam smiled and nodded as he walked back to the little guest room. He dressed into his blue pajamas and curled up in the rickety little wooden bed. His mind raced but his body was exhausted. There was just so much to process! Liam still couldn’t believe today had been real. He was beginning to feel better about his predicament. In the back of his mind he wished he could live with Niall forever… But he knew it wasn’t possible. As Liam drifted off to sleep his mind was a whirl of emotion and memories of the day. The thought of being at peace in this strange little world comforted him as he fell asleep.


	4. the human beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes back to human civilization for a time... But is it really what he wants? Niall and co. may have all the answers Liam has been searching for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I got swallowed by school yet again... But here is a further chapter in Liam's adventure into himself and his shot at a different life. Enjoy, and as always comment and critique if you feel the need to do so! ^^

            Liam enjoyed another day with Niall at his cottage, but soon was beginning to feel as though he was leaning too much on him. He couldn’t live with the faun forever, could he? He went back to his room after lunch and surveyed his things. Planning to camp out in the woods during his phasing seemed like it had been years ago. The past two days in the forest with Niall (and briefly, Harry) had been two of the most relaxing and comfortable days of his past year. Liam almost felt out of place going back to human civilization. Liam began to pack up his things back into his rucksack. He slung it over his shoulder and went back up to the living room where Niall was sitting and writing on a notepad. The Irish boy smiled up at Liam as he reentered, but it faltered when he noticed his bag.

            Liam scratched his head embarrassedly. “Ah… I think it’s time I get out of your hair.” He laughed with a shrug. Niall smiled and hummed quietly at him. “Ahh… Alright. Hey, how about this, though. We keep in touch? If you want to write me a letter just do it then leave it in a tree near the edge of the woods… I’ll come look at the end of the week for it?” He nodded with a grin and Liam nodded back. “Sounds good mate.” Niall got up and held out his hand. Liam clapped his palm into Niall’s and they shook hands. Niall reached out and brought him in for a tight and warm hug as they shook hands. “Ahhh. It’s been real nice getting to know ye, Liam. I’d call instead but I’m not sure our phone lines can communicate with the humans’. Maybe we’ll try that next time.” Niall smirked up at him and led Liam outside.

            He walked back into the woods with Liam, guiding him back to the forest’s edge. They talked about mundane things (Liam finally got to finish explaining the rules of basketball to Niall) and eventually, reached the edge of the forest. Liam swallowed and awkwardly scratched his head again, smiling down at Niall. Niall hugged him and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. He stood there for a moment and just held him, blushing. He was warm and soft in his arms, and really sort of nice to touch, really. Liam was blushing slightly as he pulled away. He smiled down at Niall and playfully tugged at one of his horns.

            “I’m gonna write you Niall. Promise.” He winked at him before he turned and began to walk down the tall grass, back up the dirt road to the edge of London, ears tucked back under a hat and tail hidden away in his pants once more. Niall waved slowly and sighed. He watched Liam until he couldn’t see him any more before turning tail and heading back to his own civilization.

***

            It was a few days later, but Liam did exactly what he promised to do. He wrote Niall a letter at the end of the week and left it at a tree trunk near the edge of the forest. Niall came searching for the letter, as he had promised. It took him a few minutes, but he soon noticed the stark white paper sticking out of the knob of a tree. He eagerly picked it up and dashed back to his cottage to read it. Niall sat at the knobby wooden table in his kitchen and tore open the envelope. A few wrapped sweets came tumbling out, little chocolates and fruity hard candies. Niall laughed and shook his head as he unfolded the letter and spread it out on the table in front of him. He sucked on one of the sweets as he read.

_Niall,_

_I really can’t thank you enough for the days you invited me into your home. I’ve been thinking this past week and decided there’s really nothing left for me here in human civilization. I have no family left, and my friends are leaving now, too. Do you think next time we meet you could teach me a little bit more about magic folk, and what I can do to be a part of your world? I think it would be easier for me, even if werewolves aren’t always the best company. I was thinking after this week we could meet up and talk about it. I have decided I want to get away from humans before my next transformation. Leave me a letter by three days from Sunday with your answer… I’m ready to meet whenever you are any day after 3PM._

_Thanks again for all your help. I really was beginning to lose myself until I met you last week._

_Fondly,_

_Liam_

            Niall smiled sweetly down at the letter as he chewed on the chocolate. “What a sweetheart.” He shook his head with a laugh as he grabbed his own sheet of paper and an inkwell with a feather pen. He dipped it in and began writing.

***

            Liam pulled into his driveway. He had dropped his letter off to Niall a day prior and was eagerly awaiting his response. He unlocked his door and walked into the house, deciding he would have something to eat and then go to check the forest edge for Niall’s reply. He hoped, perhaps a little desperately, that the faun would be willing to be his mentor, so to speak. Liam was growing more isolated and lonely in his old human life, and was desperate for any sort of hope of a new, fresh start. Being among people who were, at the least, aware of who and what he was would be a welcome change. It would certainly make explaining things much simpler. He could possibly even live more on the outskirts, like Niall, if his behavior during transformations was too much of a problem for mainstream life. Liam heaved a heavy sigh as he looked around his modest (but roomy) house. Could he even bring all of these things with him? What could he do if not? Liam took out his skillet and began to heat it up, rolling a pad of butter around. He went to the refrigerator and retrieved shredded cheddar cheese and a small cut of steak he had thawed the night before. Liam sprinkled in the cheese over the steak and began to sauteé the meat.

            Liam stroked his chin as he cooked and thought over his future plans. Was he being too brash? _Probably,_ he told himself. _It’s not like you’ve not uprooted and moved away before, though,_ he reasoned with himself as he flipped the steak. Liam grabbed a jar of paprika from his cabinets and shook it over the sizzling cut. He replaced the jar and leaned on the counter as he let his food cook, sighing exhaustedly. If he was being honest, Liam wasn’t ever totally sure what he should do. It was part of the reason he had moved here to London, part of the reason he had gone two years at university without a major. Liam tended to make rash, last-minute decisions. He was usually right in the long run. Liam reasoned it likely had to do with not having much supervision growing up. Outside of being fed, clothed, and housed, Liam hadn’t really had much in the name of advice or guidance. His caretaker/butler had been nice, of course, but mostly quiet unless Liam had directly asked him for help. Liam hadn’t needed someone to keep him in line necessarily (even as an adult he dreaded breaking the most mundane of rules), but he also hadn’t had someone to help him develop life skills… like decision-making.

            Thusly, Liam often found himself thinking a lot about what he was doing with himself and where he should go next. It often led to overthinking, which overwhelmed him and then made him jump into whatever decision felt best to him. Like right now, when he realized his cut of steak was burning on the skillet. He gasped and quickly flipped the cut over, sighing as he saw the other side was only a little charred. Liam’s tail wagged slightly. He looked back at it with narrowed eyes. “Don’t even start. This is all _your_ fault anyhow…” Liam trailed off as he realized he was talking to his tail. His tail that he shouldn’t even really have, anyway. He shook his head, sprinkled a little more cheese onto his cooking steak, and cut the heat.

            Liam took the food off the pan when it was finished and sat at his tiny marble kitchen counter with a little wooden stool. He ate quietly, tail swishing back and forth behind him, dusting the kitchen tiles. His wolfish characteristics were so much more active since his visit to the forest. Liam couldn’t tell why, but suspected it had something to do with finally being able to relax that part of him. It had felt really good to be able to walk around without constantly worrying if his tail was going to come flying out of his trousers, or his ears wiggle around so much that his hat fell off. Forget going out to eat at nice restaurants anymore. Liam ALWAYS had to wear a hat now. At least among humans.

            His first week back from the forest had been something of a disaster. None of Liam’s friends would answer his texts or calls. His co-workers and boss at his comfortable little office job seemed to ask for the bare minimum and little else. No one was interacting with him. When he was outside, or left and came back to his home, the neighbors scattered. It felt like even strangers in the street avoided him. Liam was feeling more and more lonely. But the possibility of a new life, and a fresh start, fueled him. The thought of living in a community that not only understood him, but welcomed him, gave Liam the energy and courage he needed to press on. If he could just make it through this week, he would have his answer from Niall and have the chance at a new way of life.

            Liam finished his dinner in around 20 minutes and stood up. He left his dish, cup, and fork in the sink and got his boots back on. Liam drove out to the edge of town and parked at the base of the fields at the forest edge. As he trudged up the hills to check for Niall’s letter, his heart began to beat faster. As the wind blew across the grasses, his sensitive nose picked up distinct smells, and his ears heard distinct sounds. He could hear the forest and its denizens. Specifically, he could smell Niall. He must have dropped his letter off… His smell wouldn’t have been quite so strong otherwise. Liam followed his nose along the forest’s edge some ten feet or so before he found the letter. He bent over and snatched it up with an excited sound. Liam tromped back to his car at the foot of the hill and got inside, turning the light on. This couldn’t wait the drive back home.

_Dear Liam,_

_I would love to show you around! The town isn’t really my kind of thing, but I’m certain Harry would love to help me show you around. He likes when I go to town with him, anyway. How about this Friday after your work? You can stay with me until Sunday, or even Monday if your schedule allows it. Write back if you need a different time. If not, just show up. I’ll wait here for you._

_Can’t wait to see you again._

_Your friend_

_Niall_

            _Your friend._ The words echoed in Liam’s head. Niall thought of him as a friend. Not a freak, or a nuisance or someone that needed to be locked up, but a _friend_. It made something in Liam quake. He tucked the letter in his shirt pocket and drove home. He would be there on Friday. Right from work if he could help it. Liam’s heart ached for a new start.

***

            The rest of the week seemed to fly by. His workday plodded along in its usual slow (and now, dreary and lonely) way. After he clocked out, he drove to his house and got out, making sure his car and house were both locked up tight. He slung his bag over his shoulders and began the walk to the hills, and the forest. Since Liam had started feeling his werewolf powers awaken, he had become so much stronger. Not only was it a much faster walk than when he was human, but he also hardly got tired at all. What normally took him more than one hour took him less than 40 minutes.

            As Liam approached the edge of the forest, he immediately could smell Niall. His tail began to wag and his sharp eyes scanned the tree line. He found Niall waiting pretty near to where they had exchanged letters. He approached Niall and waved at him. Niall replied with his own friendly wave and smile. He hugged Niall once he came close enough, and laughed happily. Niall stiffened slightly as he was hugged and laughed, too. He hugged Liam back and hummed. Liam sighed and swayed back and forth as he held Niall, tail swishing along with him. Niall was nice to hold. As he pulled away, he noticed a rumbling in his chest, like an animal purring. He blushed and scratched his head. Awkward. Niall laughed and began to lead Liam back to his cottage.

            “So, I was reading your letter and decided maybe tomorrow we could go and check out a more populated area of the forest?” He grinned up at Liam with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Liam’s brown eyes widened and he laughed nervously. “Really? That… That would be awesome!” He scratched his head and nodded excitedly. Niall winked one blue eye at him. “Cool, good. I think I know an area you might like… Got some ideas about your… Condition, too.” _My condition?_ Liam swallowed nervously. They were pretty quiet as they walked along the rough forest path back to Niall’s cottage. The sun was setting, and the sky was a beautiful rainbow of warm colors through the canopy of tree foliage. Liam’s delicate nose twitched each time he breathed, the earthy, natural smells of the forest washing over the ashy and urban smells of the city streets on his palette.

            Niall’s stubby little tail flicked as his hooves gently pounded the dirt. He reached into the brown leather satchel slung low around his hips and retrieved a pair of firm and fuzzy peaches. Niall tossed one to Liam, who caught it with a grateful smile. “Thanks, mate!” Niall took a bite of his juicy peach, and Liam likewise. “So, how was your week back among the _humans_?” He asked through a mouthful of fruit, wiggling his fingers with his free hand. Liam laughed and swallowed his own bite before speaking. “Ah, alright…” He cleared his throat awkwardly, not sure whether or not he should tell Niall about the issues he had faced socially in his time back among _the humans_.

            Niall seemed to sense this and blinked back at Liam. “Awright? Huh.” He bit more off his peach and chewed quietly. Liam seemed quieter than when Niall had first met him. Maybe he just had a lot on his mind. Niall had given him an overwhelming amount of information to process, and all in their first meeting! But Niall was also reading a sort of different kind of quiet from Liam… Niall shrugged it off and soon they were at his property. He unlocked the door to his cottage and let them in, stretching his arms above his head. “Mmmm! If you’re hungry you can throw a sandwich or something together, if you like…” Niall motioned to his kitchen. Liam smiled and followed Niall to his living room as he ate more of his peach. “Ah, already had a bit of something back at the house, mate, thanks.” He sat in a comfortable little armchair, snug and soft, across from the sofa. Niall flopped down on the sofa, which was a paisley pattern, tossing the pit of his peach into a nearby wastebin.

            Niall sat up and rested his elbows on his knees, folding his hands under his chin. “So. About tomorrow. I was thinking I could show you around the sort of… suburbs of the town, and maybe if you were up to it we could check out some shops and restaurants in the town?” Niall smiled at him. Liam looked ecstatic and nodded. “I’d love that, Niall. That’s the thing, I… I think I want to move out here too…” Liam tossed his peach pit out, too. He awkwardly rubbed his wrist. “I think I’d fit in better here.” Why was he blushing? Niall’s blue gaze softened a bit. “That sounds like a great idea, Liam. I’d love t’ show you around more…” He smiled. “Maybe we can start house-hunting in the next month! I know just the person who’d love to help…” He rubbed his chin and hummed.

            Louis looked curious. Who? Niall smiled as he looked back at Liam and took in his expression. “Louis. Remember?” Oh. Liam did remember this Louis… Harry had spoken fondly of him at the stream, but Niall had not seemed so keen. “Louis would know if anyone was selling or moving out at least. He’s got his claws in just about everyone in town.” Niall laughed. Liam followed suit, albeit nervously. Louis seemed sort of intimidating, but if Niall was confident… What else did Liam have to go on? Niall sat up with a smile. “If ye don’t mind, I’m gonna head to bed. I had a crazy busy day today.” He laughed sheepishly and stood up. Liam shook his head. “No, mate, that’s fine! Understandable.” Niall reached forward and… Ruffled Liam’s short hair. Liam blushed, and laughed awkwardly. “Great. Guest room is all set up for ya again. If you’re hungry, you better cook or somethin’, I mean it!” Niall playfully shook his finger at him as he walked away. “Night, mate.” He called back as he went into his own room. “Good night…” Liam answered with a smile.

            Liam lingered in the living room for a short while longer. After checking out some channels on the television (what was magic television like? Well, much like human television it seemed, except the people had horns and extra eyes, fur, or sometimes weren’t even human at all!), he decided it was time he turned in, as well. He had worked a lot that day, and it was overwhelming to even think of the day ahead. He dressed for bed and crawled into the small (but comfortable) little wooden bed for the third time. As he lay there, trying to drift off, his mind was racing. He wondered what magic society was like, and what possible cure there could be for his lycanthropy. Liam wished he had a mindreading power so he could see everything Niall was going to tell him! These thoughts lulled Liam to sleep.


	5. somewhere new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall shows Liam around the magic world, and teaches him more about his world. Liam is feeling more and more confident about fitting in here, but can he really make a new life for himself in this strange new place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of chapter 4, but I thought it was just too long altogether. So, here is an addendum! It really should be more like "chapter four 1/2", not 5, ha ha! nn This is really developing into something beyond what I had originally intended, but I am really having a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy, and thanks for reading<3 Thank you for everyone that has commented, subscribed and given kudos! It really means a lot to me.

            The next morning, Liam awoke to the smell of something cooking. He hummed, and his stomach grumbled. It smelled delicious! He got up, dragged a comb through his short hair and got dressed into one of the outfits he had packed for his stay: a sort of sheer grey shirt with a red star over the heart, with a pair of black skinnies with rips in the left knee and thigh (to his credit, he had purchased them ripped). He walked up the narrow hallway to the kitchen and met Niall at the stove, dressed in a little white apron. The counter was packed with various ingredients and tools for cooking, with a few cutting boards interspersed. Niall’s pointed ears flicked and he looked up at Liam with a smile. “Heyyy. Morning!” He waved cheerfully. “Just about ready, have a seat.” He nodded to his cramped little kitchen dinette, where Liam had first learned so much. Liam took a seat. There were already place settings, cutlery and dishes with cups full of orange juice and a chipped but ornate-looking teaset. Liam raised his eyebrows and smiled as Niall finally shut the burners off.

            “Serve yerself!” He called back to him with a smile as he grabbed his own dish. Liam picked up his plate and approached the counter, tail twitching. His nose was going crazy with all the flavors and yummy food Niall had prepared! There were eggs (scrambled and over-easy), sausage links, hashed potatoes, toasted and untoasted bread, a pot of beans, a cut of salmon, various greens and diced fruits, and deliciously sizzled strips of bacon. Liam groaned as he surveyed it all. “Eat as much as ye like, big guy.” Niall playfully patted Liam’s back as he walked past him with his filled plate. Liam decided to just take a little bit of everything (maybe some extra salmon and bacon), and once he had filled his own plate sat back down to pour himself a cup of tea.

            As Liam sat down, Niall showed him another happy grin. “So, fer today I’m gonna show ye around some of the neighborhoods and the more popular parts of the town there, Wolferhampton.” Liam laughed. “ _Wolf_ erhampton? Like Wolverhampton??” Niall nodded, blinking at Liam. “Wolverhampton is a town in well, the human population.” Liam explained at Niall’s blank expression. Niall stroked his chin. “Ohhh! That’s funny. Well, it’s called that because a clan of wolves built it. Shape-shifters, sort of like you, but more like sentient wolves, y’know?” Liam nodded with a grin. It sounded awesome.

            “Anyway, I’ll show ye around Wolferhampton and then I thought we could talk about you moving out here. Preemptive sort of stuff, I wanna know whereabouts you’d like to live, what you like, that sort of thing. I’ll get the word out to my friends and hopefully we can find you somewhere to live sooner rather than later.” Niall explained as Liam salted his beans on toast. He nodded as he listened. “Sounds good, mate.” He dug into his breakfast, and Niall likewise. Liam hummed happily and patted his belly. “Mmmm, you’re the best chef I ever met, Ni.” He laughed. Niall raised his eyebrows and grinned. “Thanks mate, I should think so. Used to work in a restaurant.” Liam raised his eyebrows. That explained everything! Niall laughed at Liam’s surprised expression.

            After breakfast, Liam helped Niall clear the kitchen, washing the dishes as Niall dried and put away. Niall left briefly and came back out in a navy blue shirt with a deep v-neck (Liam realized at this point that he hadn’t yet seen Niall really wear any clothes!). Afterward, Niall packed his wallet into his satchel and led Liam outside and around the back of his cozy little cottage. There were a few dustbins, a fire-pit and grill, and some chopped wood. Next to it all a beat up little black car was parked. Niall unlocked the door and got in, leaning over and opening the passenger door for Liam. Liam had to get in one leg at a time, but managed, settling comfortably in his seat. Niall laughed. “Sorry bro, it’s a bit cramped.” He smiled as he started the car. The engine hesitated before (shakily) roaring to life.

            Niall pulled out of the backyard area and around the clearing. He drove down a slightly worn dirt path leading along the edge of the trees, the same side they had walked to Harry the previous weekend. At the very end of the clearing (yards and yards from the cottage), Niall turned down a dirt road into the woods. Liam watched out the window as they rumbled along. The more they drove, he swore he caught flashes of other homes through the trees, small settlements or villages maybe. Niall caught him staring and smiled. “This is still a bit rural, but there are some small communities even out here. If you, y’know, like being far out. That sort of thing.” He chuckled. Liam smiled at him. “Why do you like living so far away?” Niall pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. “Well. I just do, I guess. I grew up in a forest, one sort of like this. So… When I moved to England, I just thought it was a natural fit. There are other civilizations, even ones in human cities… There are magic folk hiding out in London even. But I like living in the woods.” Niall shrugged. Liam nodded. Simple enough.

            There was a burst of light on the path ahead, and Liam’s eyes adjusted as Niall drove on. The trees around them disappeared, and suddenly they were in moors. The road was paved, and there were small dirt paths and even sidewalks along the hills. Little homes dotted the landscape, some single, some in pairs or even small and large clusters. Liam’s eyes widened. “This is like, our equivalent of yer suburbs.” Niall explained as they drove along. Liam spluttered. “But… What about humans?” Niall nodded with a quirk of his eyebrows. “Ah, good question. Well, we are lucky enough to live in one of the more populated areas when it comes to faeries.” Niall explained again. “So, there are all sorts of spells and stuff to keep humans away… Say a human wandered through here… They would just go on and on and never reach the edge. It would just seem like a huge expanse of forest. If they came out the other side, it would probably be like one of the larger national parks. It’s like a separate plane entirely. Only magical blood allowed through those barriers and spells.” Niall nodded. Liam’s eyes widened. “Wow…”

            Niall seemed to take a long way through the moors, taking turns and driving all around to give Liam a better look. “There’s nothing really out this way except housing, really. Maybe the occasional farmer selling something, a small café or B&B here and there… There’s a great farmer’s market every Saturday down on Buckle Street.” Niall rambled on and Liam eagerly took it all in. Magic folk, so far, seemed to be just like the humans he had lived among his whole life, except for the cosmetic and power differences, of course! Liam had to remind himself to blink as they passed through. He saw all sorts of sights, funny little houses that looked too tiny, some too large. Cottage style homes like Niall’s, looming mansions, flats, and modest houses of all sorts. There was no rhyme or reason to the development… People seemed to just set up house wherever they settled. Liam liked it. It would be easy for him to commission a home on some land out here, with his savings.

            They had to have been driving for at least 30 or 40 minutes when the homes seemed to become more plentiful, and maybe a little closer together. Liam pulled his eyes away from his side of the road and almost gasped as he looked ahead. There was a town up ahead, larger perhaps than Liam had pictured, even with some taller buildings looming over the rest. Liam looked excited. Niall chuckled as he caught sight of Liam’s expression. “Excited? Harry’s going to meet us for tea.” Liam blinked and furrowed his brow. How could he? He was a merperson. Wouldn’t he need water?

            Liam’s question was answered as they drew nearer. He noticed a manmade stream running parallel to the sidewalks on either side of the road. There seemed to be some sort of arched entryway in the ground every now and then, sort of reminding Liam of sewers on a city curb. These were no open sewers, however; Liam occasionally caught a flash of a head, sometimes a body or tail, in the entryways and the waters. So that was how the merpeople got around! Liam smiled excitedly as he looked on.

            As they entered Wolferhampton, Liam gaped as the streets virtually transformed before his very eyes. The sidewalk here was much more populated. The road was suddenly slightly congested with traffic. Niall was quiet as he focused on driving. Liam saw all sorts of beings now… Cyclops, people with ears and tails (though none like Liam’s, he noted sadly), people with rainbows of skin colors and complexions, people covered with fur or scales. People that looked human but had magic traits like tentacles for arms, multiple eyes, wings and horns of all sizes, people that were unusually tall or short, merpeople in the little streams by the sidewalks. Liam saw a woman who had to have been at least eight feet tall with pale green skin, walking with another woman who couldn’t have been taller than two feet. He saw people that looked human until he noticed long, pointed ears, or unusually long fingers, and even a few fauns like Niall. One had even appeared to dye her fur and haircut a neon and bright shade of green. Liam even spotted animals walking about, with and without people, some even with piercings, jewelry, and clothing.

            Liam was still staring with jaw dropped when Niall darted into a parking spot. “Phew.” He sat back in his seat and sighed. “Driving here is such a pain…” He grumbled as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out. Liam followed suit and stumbled out of the squat car. Liam stretched his legs, tail twitching around. Already, Liam felt eyes on him as people passed. Great. He was already sticking out. There really must have been something wrong with him if the guy with a unicorn horn was staring him down.

            Niall patted Liam’s lower back and smiled up at him, snapping him out of his sort-of-trance. “Hey. Ready for some tea?” He nodded as he led Liam away from their parking spot and down the semi-crowded sidewalk. They stopped a block and a half away, at a small indoor/outdoor café. Niall opened the door for Liam and followed him in, where they were greeted by a loud “HEY!” Niall’s chattering laugh answered and he waved at the source of the noise. A large in-floor pool sat at the corner of the café, with an arched entryway similar to the ones Liam had seen as they drove. Several merpeople were lounging in it, some together and some chatting with people sitting at tables nearby.

            The source of the greeting was none other than Harry, lounging half out of the pool next to a small table with a pair of chairs, shirtless as many of the other merpeople. “Saved you a seat!” He blew them kisses as they drew nearer. Niall rolled his eyes and laughed as he hoisted himself onto a seat. Liam took the remaining chair and smiled at Harry. “Hi mate.” He smiled, and Harry looked thrilled. “Hiii. It’s wonderful you came back to visit!” He grinned happily and rested his chin on his crossed arms. A waitress with four horns protruding from her hairline came and took their order before disappearing back behind the counter. Harry sipped on his own order, a tall and cold glass filled to the brim with pink ice cubes and some sort of chocolate coffee.

            Niall cleared his throat and spoke first. “So, our Liam here is interested in moving. I thought it would be good to show him around so he can start scoping out some cool places. I already talked to Louis on the phone this morning to start looking out.” Niall explained to a droll and expressionless Harry. He looked to be a very concentrated listener. His face lit up when it was his turn to speak. “I think that’s a great idea! I live underwater around here so it’s not quite the same, but I am here on the surface a lot.” Harry smiled up at Liam. “What sorts of places do you like? Ooh! Maybe we can go dancing tonight or tomorrow. There’s that really neat club that’s half-underwater and half-“, Niall interrupted Harry’s excited jabbering. “Let’s focus on just showing Liam around and maybe have some fun later in the weekend?” He suggested with pursed lips. Harry laughed and seemed to blush sheepishly. “Oh. You’re right.”

            He turned his attention back to Liam. “Anyway, do you think you want to move here? You’re not a total shut-in like Ni, are you?” He playfully elbowed Liam’s leg, making the werewolf laugh. “Nothing wrong with that!” He defended Niall, who smiled proudly. “But I do like a bit more of a relaxed pace. Living in London has been nice, but I come from a smaller place… Plus the issues I have with transforming and all.” Liam blushed as he explained. The waitress was back with their order, a tray of fruit scones with a berry smoothie for Niall and a cup of breakfast tea with extra milk and sugar for Liam. “Let me know if you need anything else.” She smiled in a friendly manner at the group before disappearing again.

            Harry and Niall began to openly discuss possible and suitable neighborhoods for Liam. He knew he should have been listening, since it was his future and all, but he just couldn’t help but look around. Magic folk all seemed so interesting. There were people right there in the café who just looked human enough, but had such subtle differences like black eyes, tails tucked under their chairs, small horns, or in one woman’s case, multiple arms. Liam paused as his eyes rested on a lone man sitting at a corner booth.

            He had a medium complexion, with raven hair and beautiful eyes like onyx, with no discernible sclera and pupil. They were focused back on Liam, that much he could tell. He wore a blank, if not slightly grim, expression. The mysterious man was dressed in a black leather jacket with black skinnies, chunky black boots, and a low-hanging black t-shirt with a graphic of a white arrow on the chest. A thin, black tail hung over the side of the man’s booth seat, pointed at the tip and curling back and forth. The sides of his head were shorn clean, and a plume of dark, thick, and straight hair fell over his forehead. Piercings adorned his pointed ears and nose, and on either side of his strip of hair sat small, pointed black horns.

            Liam’s heart was racing as they studied each other. Why was he getting so excited about this guy? He didn’t know him from a hole in the ground. It wasn’t until Niall was reaching across the table and slapping him on the arm that he pulled his gaze away and refocused on his two friends. “Hey! Were you listening at all?” Niall’s face fell as he took in Liam’s dazed expression. “Ugh. We were saying that we think you’d really like living in this neighborhood just outside downtown. It’s receded enough t’ give you the privacy y’need, but not so far away that you’d be detached. Woods in the yards and all.” Niall explained. Liam blinked and nodded. “Oh! Yeah, mate. I’m down to check out anything… Just wanna make sure other people would be… Safe. You know?” Niall nodded sagely. “We’ll get to that too. Later, in private…” His voice trailed off and he narrowed his eyes. If people overheard them talking about werewolves, they’d run the risk of being swarmed. Niall had already seen the way people had been looking at Liam on the street. It was obvious he wasn’t just a shape-shifter.

            Harry, meanwhile, had followed Liam’s gaze. He audibly gasped when he saw who he had been ogling. He clapped his hand over his mouth and began giggling. “Hee hee! Ooh Liam, that’s not good company to attract attention from.” He giggled and smiled up at him with his emerald eyes. Liam blinked and tilted his head. Harry just shook his head, putting a finger to his lips. “Just stay away.” He smirked with a wink. Niall was staring down at Harry with a bored expression. He rolled his blue eyes and shook his head with a chuffed laugh. “Harry, would you quit giving Liam dating advice and pay attention please?”

            The rest of their tea went swimmingly, though Liam couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched… Whenever he raised his gaze from his cup or his friends, the man across the café was staring at him. Liam couldn’t even tell if he had moved at all, though the food on his plate and the drink in his cup were both diminished. When Niall got up to leave after paying the check, Harry waved them off. “I’ll meet you there after I finish this cuppa!” He reassured with a flash of his tail. Liam glanced one more look back at the stranger. Large, black wings had unfolded from his back and were stretching eagerly behind him. And he was still watching.

            Liam thumbed his lip as Niall led him back to his car. “Alright mate, I’ll drive us over to that area we were talking about and we’ll check out the main strip downtown, too.” Niall explained as they got back into his car. He started it up and merged back into traffic, driving toward the town limits. Liam’s eyes and attention were still glued to the side of the road, looking at all the different people out and about. Niall smiled quietly at him, letting him take in the sights and sounds and smells of this alien world.

            He found a parking spot in the town’s downtown area, some 10 minutes from the café. Liam followed Niall out and looked around as he led them down the sidewalk. His ears flicked at the occasional splash of someone swimming in the stream along the sidewalk, his nose twitched at all the interesting smells. A man that looked distinctly like a humanoid cat was selling grilled fish on sticks at a cart. Niall was motioning to the shops and storefronts they passed, telling Liam all about what was available and sold there. “There’s the electronics shop, a couple grocers…” Liam spoke up suddenly. “What about electronics? You said something about phone lines last time we met… And I was watching some of your television last night. It’s very similar.” Niall nodded in agreement. “Yep, we have our own systems and wirings and all of that sort of stuff. It’s guarded with spells like the town.” Niall answered. “Hope you aren’t _super_ fond of any television channels or anything… We don’t really get any human receptions here. Like I said, the phone lines are totally separated.”

            Liam laughed and shook his head. “Nah, mate… I always have DVDs, anyway.” Niall raised his eyebrows. “Good point! You’ll have to show me human shows sometime.” Niall chuckled as they continued onto the next block. There were all sorts of shops here, and all sorts of places and shops to buy food from. They passed a sort of deli with butcher’s cuts in the window, and Liam saw the usual fare such as sausage links and cuts of meat, but also piles of eyeballs and intestines. When the strip came to an end, Niall crossed the street with Liam and they began walking back the way they came, only on the opposite side now. There were still a variety of shops and grocers here, and even a few diners and cafés. There seemed to be quaint shops Liam would find back home in London, such as for sewing supplies and baking. Then, there were shops that were quite unusual, or just plain strange, like with strange creatures for sale in the front, or apothecaries with bubbling cauldrons and flasks filled with rainbows of liquids. They passed one store that was totally black; the window, the door, the façade, and the banner… All black.

            Niall leaned on the hood of his car as they ended up back where they had started. “So that’s it. If you need pretty much anything, this strip probably has it. There are all sorts of neat places in town too, between the neighborhoods. Mostly on the main roads, but…” He shrugged. “Everyone likes to go different places, depending on what’s selling and who’s selling it.” They both got back into the car and Niall began to rumble down the road once more.

            They drove for another 10-15 minutes before slowing down and cruising along. Niall found a suitable parking spot and parked, getting out of the car once more with Liam. Harry was bobbing along in the stream beside the sidewalk, tail flipping around. His blank expression lit up again as they approached him. “Hiii!” He waved excitedly, as though he hadn’t seen them 20 minutes before. Liam laughed. Niall and Harry showed him around the neighborhood as they took a leisurely stroll. Liam could see into some of the yards from the road, and there was indeed an expanse of forest behind the developments. The perfect place to escape for transforming. Liam hesitated to make such a rash decision, but was beginning to feel as though he could live here.

            After his mini-tour, Niall turned to Liam and Harry, hands on his hips. “Well, Harold, I think it’s time I took our friend home for some lunch. I’ll give you a ring tomorrow, mate?” Harry rested his chin in his hand and smiled dreamily up at them. “Okay Niall. That sounds just fine.” He smirked up at Liam, emerald eyes glinting. “Remember what I told you about that man, Liam.” Harry dove back under the water with a giggle, and was gone. Niall’s eyes rolled again and he shook his head. “He is so wacky.” He laughed as he led Liam back to the car.

            Liam watched the scenery fly by as Niall drove them back to his cottage, back through the town, the neighboring suburbs, and into the dense forest that seemed to surround the entire area. Liam couldn’t hide his grin as they drove along and Niall laughed as he caught him smiling. “Did ye have fun? I hope it wasn’t too much all at once.” Liam turned his bright smile to his friend. “Oh it was. But I had a great time… Thank you. I really think this is something I can do. Even if I have to rent and then build or buy something. I just… I’m tired of hurting people, you know? It’s scary… I lose total sense of who and what I am.” Niall nodded, seemingly knowingly despite the fact he couldn’t possibly empathize entirely.

            Back at Niall’s cottage, Liam made himself comfortable in the living room on the sofa with Niall. Niall picked up a rather rustic-looking guitar and tuned it. “Are you a _musical_ person, Liam?” He grinned up at him with a laugh. Liam scratched behind one of his furry pointed ears and laughed shyly. “Ahhh. You could say that!” He had taken piano lessons through his childhood, and his friends all said he had a wonderful voice, but he wasn’t trained specially or anything. Niall grinned and strummed the guitar. He began to play a simple little song, bobbing along and smiling at Liam.

            Liam nodded his head along to Niall’s little song and smiled sweetly. He was a fantastic player! Liam started to hum along, tapping his foot on the hardwood floor. His tail flipped back and forth behind him and he nodded his head. Liam laughed and smiled as Niall winked at him as he finished the song with a loud and hard strum. He clapped, tail wagging faster and ears twitching. “Wow! You’re pretty good.” Liam complimented. Niall seemed to blush slightly and tugged at one of his horns. “Awwr. That’s nice, Liam. Thanks, mate.” He smirked.

            The pair spent the afternoon playing the guitar and singing together, and playing video games on Niall’s Playstation 3 (“The only bit of human civilization you’ll find in this house!”). They made sandwiches with their leftover breakfast bacon and salmon, and ate heartily on Niall’s porch. As they were sipping their tea, Liam spoke suddenly. “Er… Yesterday, you mentioned something about, like… A cure for my… Condition.” He trailed off. Niall’s blue eyes widened and he sat up. “Oh, damn! I thought I was missin’ something from today. I meant to bring that up at tea.” Niall laughed as though it were some trivial matter instead of something quite intriguing to Liam. “Yeah. Well, things like shifting shape is pretty common in this world. But, for people who are not so good at controlling it, there’s special medication you can get.” Niall explained as he sipped more tea.

            Liam could have jumped up and done a happy dance right there on Niall’s porch. “So, you mean, like… I could stop transforming?” Niall shrugged. “Maybe. I’m not totally sure how it works. It’s generally prescribed ta like, young kids who are just learnin’ their powers. Helps ‘em control themselves when they transform. A lot of kids like that wind up doin’ it all on accident and go crazy sometimes, so the meds help them control themselves. Sometimes it stops them entirely, but I guess that depends on the person and the abilities. My brother married a bird shape-shifter and he had to get his kid put on them for a while because he would just randomly turn into a parrot and fly all around.” Niall cackled. “But it made him transform a lot less. He could control it some of the time, and when he did transform he could control himself a lot better. Eventually he got good enough that they got him off the medication.” Niall nodded.

            Liam’s chocolate eyes were wide. Wow. He could at least control himself as a wolf if he couldn’t eradicate the transformations entirely. How amazing would that be? Liam could take this medication, transform, and curl right up in bed and get to sleep! And no one would run the risk of getting hurt or having their things destroyed. Liam was excited at the idea. Niall smiled kindly as he watched Liam. He could read his emotions, as Liam seemed to always wear them right on his sleeve. Liam stared at the blue and clear sky as he sipped the last of his tea. Life was starting to look a lot better for him.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3... Longtime listener, first time caller. :) I don't publish my creative writing work very often at all, and as a student am liable to have long periods without updates... But let me know what you think in the comments! Any suggestions are also welcome, be they for plot and story direction or nitpicks (Britpicks especially welcome). I more or less have how I want the very basic premise of the story planned out... (Can you tell from my tags! :P) But any suggestions are appreciated!
> 
> I do plan on writing intense and explicit sexual content at some point, thus the rating. It's a preemptive warning of sorts.
> 
> Thanks a ton for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
